


he looks so perfect standing there

by bfjseo



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjseo/pseuds/bfjseo
Summary: linguini and remy sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.





	he looks so perfect standing there

**Author's Note:**

> hi bean go'ers, this is 4 u.

It was a busy evening night at La Ratatouille, the homey and family-friendly bistro Remy and Linguini built together from scratch. Complete with patterned table cloths, warm fairy lights, and old fashioned decor, the restaurant was a dream come true to the two friends.   
As the night progressed, the roof-top restaurant became busier, the 5-star kitchen becoming backed up with orders. Due to the popularity the restaurant gained after Gusteau's closed down, busy nights weren't uncommon and the two partners in crime were always prepared to satisfy as many orders as they needed to. Remy supervised the kitchen, making sure every order was up to standard, while Linguni waited the tables in his infamous rollerskates. The two didn't have much time to see each other during busy shifts like this, aside from the brief exchange of food to waiter.  
"Two Soupe à l'oignon's for table five!" Remy yelled as he pressed the bell, summoning Linguni over to the food window.   
Linguini's head snapped in the direction of Remy and he smirked, immediately rolling over to the window to collect the bowls of steaming soup and crusty bread on the side.  
"Be careful," Remy warned kindly, "the bowls are still hot."   
Linguini beamed down at the rodent,  
"Don't worry, they can't be as hot as you."  
The lanky redhead sent a wink towards the rat before spinning around with the two bowls, rolling towards table five.   
Remy was taken aback for a moment as he stared at the back of Linguini who was expertly swerving around tables and chairs. He made the difficult and risky task look so effortless despite his tall stature. Remy was mesmerised by his movements and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Emile had to snap Remy out his trance,  
"Bro! What are you doing? There's orders that need approving!"  
Remy shook his head and turned his attention to the Confit de canard's that needed to be inspected by his expert gaze.   
"Sorry, I was just uh, distracted," Remy tried to cover that he had been caught staring at Linguini, his best friend.   
"Yeah right bro, I saw that look in your eye, you're W H I P P E D," Emile exclaimed.  
Remy could feel himself begin to blush and he tried to turn away from his observant brother.   
"I am not, he's just really good at his job that's all."   
"Yeah right, I know there's something you're not telling me," the brown rodent sneered, turning back to the steaming plates of food.  
Remy didn't say anything more and looked over the delicately created duck dish before him.   
The night progressed without any more major incidents, aside from Linguini sending Remy a few sweet smiles across the room.  
As the employees began to close the restaurant, Remy was finally able to take a break for a moment. Linguini noticed Remy sitting by himself and walked over, having taken his skates off.   
"Hey, you look tired," the human spoke softly, sitting beside the rodent.   
"Yeah, it was a busy night I guess," Remy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.   
"Why don't we head home then? The others can close on their own."  
Remy nodded and hopped onto the broad shoulder of his friend who delicately lifted him there.   
Linguini walked them both out of the bistro and started heading home on the cobblestone footpath, illuminated by yellow street lamps.  
Linguini was the first to speak,   
"You know, you're really good at your job, everyone else thinks so too."  
Remy was surprised, how did he know he felt the exact same way? He even said so to Emile earlier. Remy couldn't believe his feelings were reciprocated,  
"What?! That's you, I only look over dishes and help prepare them, you're the one who had to learn to balance hot food while roller skating!"  
Linguini laughed at this, his shoulders shaking slightly, making Remy hold onto him a little tighter.   
"That's nothing! You're the captain of the kitchen! I just skate around and look pretty," he said between giggles.  
"You sure do."  
The words slipped out of his mouth before Remy even realised what he had said. His eyes widen and he clamps his paw over his mouth, hoping Linguini didn't hear him. Which was unlikely considering he was sitting right beside the man's ear.   
Linguini kept walking but he paused briefly before hesitantly asking,   
"You really think so?"  
Remy's little heart was racing a million miles per hour and he hoped his best friend couldn't tell,  
"I mean, yeah. I do."  
Linguini gasped softly, not believing his ears.   
"Well, I think you are too, for the record."  
Linguini kept walking but Remy felt like he was floating. The last thing he expected was for Linguini to feel the same way, and now that he did he didn't know how to act.   
Once they arrived home the two separated to their rooms after a short 'goodnight', but neither of the two friends could seem to fall asleep despite their busy day. Their minds were racing with the events the occurred between them and what would happen to their friendship after learning how they felt.   
It's safe to say both friends went to bed thinking of each other that night.


End file.
